


【授权翻译】Carry

by AltairLibre



Series: Levi Mpreg [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Cults, Kidnapping, M/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairLibre/pseuds/AltairLibre
Summary: 这是一篇利威尔mpreg短篇《Life in Unexpected Place》的续写。埃尔文先前要求利威尔结束一个意外的怀孕。本篇是这之后发生的事。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Levi Mpreg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139351
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Head and heart / 脑与心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenD/gifts).
  * A translation of [Carry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750375) by [EllenD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenD/pseuds/EllenD). 



> 【你将看到】  
> 爹，真-无情10，无情的温柔  
> 妈，真-人类最强，猛，超猛，各种意义上  
> 韩吉，很韩吉，而且和马布里特在爹妈海里快乐发糖  
> 综上，人物都很还原，我想如果爹妈真有个孩子应该也是这样做。全文浑然一体，行文浪漫，我直呼nb，回过神来已经翻了不少所以就要了授权。
> 
> 【声明】  
> 1、如果你肯定我的付出，请给原作者评论和kudos，我只是个搬运工。  
> 2、我开始看巨人的时间是2021年1月6日。有错误请多指出。  
> 3、语言之间固有的鸿沟+不可避免加入亿点点个人理解撮合前后文意=译文无法替代原作，不要盲目追随我的行文思维。  
> 4、我既非学语言，也非搞翻译，纯粹爱的核电厂，拿到授权以后像赶ddl一样肝出来的，我尽力了。  
> 5、爱上他们我罪有应得，虔诚赎罪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家能喜欢这个后续！  
> 我并没有侵犯原作版权（冒犯原作）的意思。

这是一个春天，埃尔文正把尸体搬回（carrying）墙内。

调查兵团的远征以最小的伤亡结束了。本来这可以说得上是一个成功的远征，但他们的归来里并不包含利威尔兵长，这就成了一场灾难。如果调查兵团是人类的矛，那么利威尔就是那个被折断的矛头。

埃尔文骑着马走在阵头，从三个不同的方向接到了朝他抛来的这个二手消息，宛如一个不公平的接球游戏。

头发油腻、鼻子也油腻的下士斯旺是唯一一个看到这一切发生的人：随着一阵刺鼻的烟，瓦斯罐并没有射出钩锁，而是在利威尔身侧回火并爆炸。他叫道“兵长！小心！”这一声吼叫及时警醒了士兵柯克和肖，他们目睹了利威尔的跌落——他手紧紧抱着腹部，嘴里飞出一丝鲜血，那血液黑得几乎是紫色的，像醉汉在吐酒一般；他的眼睛大睁，里面充满了震惊和难以置信。即使斯旺降下绳索向他俯冲、向他伸出手，但已经太迟了。

“你们尝试着去找回他了吗？”埃尔文问。他的两边脸颊被汹涌的血液滚得发烫。

然后是一连串的借口，在他们飞奔的过程中被风撕扯得破烂不堪：他们离得太远了，巨人在逼近，坠落的地点太高了兵长不可能生还的，这已经太迟了，已经太迟了……

“你看到他掉下去的？”

柯克：是的长官。

肖：我亲眼看见的。

斯旺：我想抓住他，但已经够不着了。

“你们看到他落地了吗？”

柯克：我那时离得太远了，而且有一个巨人……

肖：我想我听到了撞击声……他可能落地了，也可能只是撞在一根树枝上。

斯旺：我确实看到了。我看到他已经不再动弹。我……我很抱歉，团长。已经太迟了。

“你确定吗？”

声音里充满了抱歉：是的。

“那士兵长的尸体呢？”

“正如我们所说，那时有很多巨人在接近。就算跌落在地没有令他丧命……”

埃尔文脱口而出：“把他列入失踪者名单。启程回墙。”

肖颤抖了一下，然后才转过头去。失踪与死亡并没有什么区别，只不过是永远找不到尸体罢了。

也许这看起来很冷漠，但那短暂的犹豫——“你确定吗？”——已经远远超过了埃尔文对一个死人的关注。

他很难、甚至无法想象：利威尔的坠落，利威尔的死亡，那双眼睛逐渐变得一片空白；他那才华横溢（brilliant）、坚强不屈（indomitable）、令人火大（infuriating）的爱人，会被出了故障的装备和地心引力征服，任由巨人的脚踩入泥土，离他所爱的天空如此的遥远。离埃尔文如此的遥远。

X

秋天将逝，凛冬将至。

韩吉扛着（carrying）一手的文件。那天早上她匆忙赶去埃尔文的办公室，不仅把人群冲散了还把文件撒了一地，杂乱的记事羊皮纸从文件堆里飞出，就像被风扫起的树叶，马布里特一边叫着，一边在空中抓住四散的文件。

“分队长，你需要休息。距离你上次睡觉已经过去了30个小时了。而且你啥也不吃、只喝茶也有30个小时了！”

“wow，我已经比平时更会照顾自己了！”韩吉兴奋地说到。她突然转身，吓到了一对学员，并在他们敬礼的那一刻将他们远远地抛在身后，“以及你不吃（eat）茶，马布里特，你只是喝它。”

“我确实只喝，”马布里特喃喃自语，“你可是字面意义上的‘吃’，茶叶什么的。”

这是她自小从某个大姨妈或是其他什么亲戚那里学来的爱好。幸运（luck）的是，当你要和巨人战斗时，你可以经常使用“幸运”（luck）。

利威尔一直对此（*运气）不屑一顾。

她如一阵风穿过庭院，同时冲散了院中的飞鸟，她的思维比她的脚步更快。马布里特冲在前面，在她撞开正厅的门之前为她推开了大门。她飞速跑上楼去，绕过了一间训练教室，并在进入埃尔文的办公室时，差点被地毯的边缘绊倒。

“早啊，团长！”

“韩吉，”埃尔文在他的办公桌后平静地回应道。这几乎令她停下了脚步。他一直冷酷、威严、军人本色。但他最近却是不近人情的冷漠，是一种恶质却又脆弱的冷漠，形同冬日的死寂。他说的话，宛如让她吞了直钻胃底的冰水。

算了，没关系。“你拿到我的笔记了吗？”

“嗯。”他放下笔，拨开附近的一叠文件，寻找着她说的那个笔记，还将其中的一些文件打歪了。今天他制服袖子空荡荡的一边被简单地绑了起来。韩吉很好奇这是谁帮他做的（因为以前是利威尔），因为她没法想象埃尔文能独自完成这个——用他的牙齿固定袖子，并单手将它绑起来。“我对你新的提案保留意见，韩吉。这些你要求征用的装备，我不能确定这符合我们的最大利益……”

“噢！但它们绝对是至关重要的！如果你读了我提案的第三页。里面有非常详细的设计草图，以及一个如何将武器调整至可以对抗巨人的用途目录。来，我给你看……看。”她俯身的时候愣了一下，声音在最后一个字上变得沙哑。

在那些被埃尔文碰歪的文件中，有一份利威尔的人事档案。它并没有被埋在底部，而是放在最上面，也许还残存着埃尔文手上的温度。档案的脊背满是折痕，甚至破损得有了点浆糊状。埃尔文并不只是看它，而是一直看，一遍又一遍，痴迷地。

韩吉把视线转回埃尔文身上，见他一副没事人的模样看着她。

“偷看不是一个礼貌的行为，分队长。”他说。他的眼睛就像被冰封的池面上的冰皮，冰冷刺骨但脆弱不堪，仿佛在破碎的边缘。

“噢，埃尔文，”她叹了口气，“这已经好几个月了。”

“确实如此。”

“你还是把他列为失踪人员吗？”

“对他。失踪。”

“我们都知道你根本不相信这个。”

“如果不是我亲眼所见……”

“你为什么要这么做？这只是一种折磨。”

“他曾经是、现在也是人类最强。只要他还有活着的可能，这对于士气就有好处。”

“你知道什么对士气不好吗？”

“我相信你会告诉我的。”

“就是这个……你给他的这半条命！”

“你逾越了，分队长！”

不知不觉中他们俩都加大了音量。埃尔文站了起来，虽然他气势凌人但韩吉毫不怯懦。马布里特手足无措，他结结巴巴地提出紧张的抗议，但被打断了。

“团长，我知道他对你有多重要。”

“这不是私人事务，你知道我的底线。”

“他对我也很重要。他是我最亲密的战友之一，远不止是同事而已。他就像我的兄弟，一个固执、毒舌、对他人抱有敌意的兄弟，他沉迷喝茶，离奇地拒绝让我得到脚指甲的样本……可他曾无数次救过我的命。但我非常伤心。你……你甚至不愿意举行一个葬礼。你还把他的东西挂在储物柜里。他的手套还挂在马厩的挂钩上。”

“如果你想暗示我情感上受到了伤害——”

“我不是……”

“我已经不再适合领导——”

“埃尔文……”

“那你可以向皮克希斯总司令提出正式的申诉，让我因此而受罚……”

“他已经死了！”

她的声音嘶鸣着炸开，在空气中回响，就像从过于近的距离内的信号枪里发出来的一般。她的双拳狠狠地砸向桌面，把所有人，包括她自己吓了一跳。

“我……我很抱歉，”她气喘吁吁地说。她开始心不在焉地整理东西，一叠文件，一沓记事卡，一瓶墨水，“但这必须要说出来。你自己对搜救队下的禁令，就是几个月前。承认吧，你已经放弃了。你知道的，我也明白。他没有失踪。他已经不会再回来了。”

他垂下眼帘。手指甲敲了敲办公桌的边缘。对于在场的其他人而言这是完美的宁静，但对于他而言，这是极端的焦躁。“这是事实，”他缓慢开口，“一个再现实不过的真理（factual truth），利威尔士兵长失踪了。”

她盯着他看了好一会儿，然后气恼地说：“好吧。”她从旁边的架子上抽出一张卷好的地图，然后拍在他的桌子上，漫不经心地将它在其他东西之上展开，“那我们让它结束吧。结束它。让它画上一个句号。”她眯着眼睛扫过地图，然后用手指戳了一下一个地方。“这里，Cochem，恐怖的地方，大部分是贫民窟。这是我们最后的线索了。几个月前，最后去搜查的队伍在墙的最南端地区找过。连……残渣（remains）都没有找到。”这是一个形容巨人呕吐物的微妙的方式。

她的手指划过那张破旧的纸张的时发出了嘶嘶的声音。“但你看这里。这里有洞穴构造的地形，离报告中利威尔坠落的地方并不远。如果他活下来了，如果他以任何方式来到这些洞窟中躲避，那么他到达的下一站可能比我们预想的更北一点，就是Cochem。”

“你在试图抓住最后一根稻草。”

“我知道，但你听我说完。就算我们找回的是他的残渣（remains），就算他坠落后并没有存活多久，但只要他能找到一个安全的地方，哪怕只有一瞬间，也值得我们去尝试着找一下。”

“不。”

“批准吧。就只有我和我的小队，一个快速地侦察任务而已。”

“不会再有任何搜救小队了。”

“埃尔文，听我说，这是……”

“我不会允许的！”他突然威吓道。

马布里特倒吸一口凉气跳到她的身后。她也被吓了一跳，但并不是因为埃尔文突然提高的声音。只要她的注意力在其他地方，就算是来福枪在她耳边响起她也不会被吓到。她正端详着埃尔文的脸，他的眼睛。他紧咬牙关，但并不是因为愤怒，不全是。她比大部分的人更了解他，他的脸既能说谎也能透露真相。她知道他真正流露的情感，危险地接近于恐惧。

“你不会……允许吗？”她重复道。

“韩吉……”

“那我直说了，你并不想一劳永逸地查明利威尔是失踪还是死亡？”

他摇了摇头，脑袋用力地往左边撇去。然后平静地说，过于平静地：“我必须考虑到兵团的需要——以及人类本身——作为一个整体的需要，这并不是一个合理的资源分配。”

“不……不，不是这样的，”她喃喃自语，绞着手指，她的眼睛游移，并没有确切地对着谁说话，“根本不是这样。你拒绝这么做是因为……你不想进行搜救。你不想找他。因为你已经知道他死了，根本没有什么可以找到的？然后你在这里对着他的档案发呆，拒绝承认他已经死了。”

她摇了摇头，言语里充满了指责：“你要么就是以一种很奇怪的方式在否认，要么就是你知道些什么却不告诉我。”

他闭着眼睛，眼角紧绷，眉间有一道深深的皱纹。比起愤怒，他看起来更像是被打败了。

“好了，到底是什么！”她几乎要尖叫起来，“告诉我实情，团长。因为我不喜欢从我的想象中产生的东西。”

他与她平视良久，突然说：“巴纳，给我们一点时间。”

“你可以当着马布里特的面说的，他绝对安全……”

“然后把门关上。”

马布里特结结巴巴地说：“好的，长官！”然后逃命似地离开了。

埃尔文沉默地盯着关上的门良久，不愿看她，然后转身来到窗前，用手稳住了椅背。

“埃尔文？”她催促道，但这次语气温和，她被惊到了，看得出来他也是，“拜托了。”

“你知道的，对吗？”他对着窗框说，“关于……他的身体状况。”

“你……你是说孩子吗？”听到孩子这个词，他的肩膀微微直起，这是他痛苦而退缩的表现，“是。是的，我知道。他去做了堕胎手术不是吗？我很抱歉。”

埃尔文含糊不清且疲惫地指了指利威尔的人事档案：“那是远征前几天发生的事。我命令他做的。让他去预约。”

“你不应该为此自责的……”

“在他失踪后，我调出了他的人事档案。他的医疗档案。并没有流产记录。”

“埃尔文，也许医生觉得把这个写进正式的记录里并不合适。”

埃尔文摇了摇头，又一次用力地、一反常态地把脑袋向左边撇去：“不仅如此。我和医生谈过了。就是专门从事这类手术的外科医生。他看起来非常惊讶，或是震惊。甚至以为一开始我在开玩笑。他说利威尔根本没有预约过。”

韩吉能感受到汗水在她的手臂下、脖子后刺痛。她的胃在同情中痛苦地翻搅。你可真是个可怜人：“可能这是一个个人隐私问题，医生有义务为这事保密。”

“这是职责所在没有什么机密可言，”埃尔文严厉地说，“他要么就在说谎，要么就是一个连我都能骗过去的优秀的骗子。利威尔没有去做手术。他违抗了我的直接命令。”

韩吉紧张地笑了笑：“哈，那现在。所……所以你的意思是？”

“他知道，他处于怀孕的状况下我是不会让他继续服役的。他也知道如果他不服从命令会被送上军事法庭。”

“所以？你的意思是他因为害怕这些，所以怀着你的孩子，躲在外面的某个地方吗？”

“我的意思是，他一直对自己的装备有极为苛刻的要求。他如果存活下来可能比简单的坠落要糟糕。我是说……也许他的确坠落了，但是他没有死。也许他活下来了，但是他不想被找到。”

沉默压在他们之间。她知道他的意思。也许我的孩子还……

她喉咙发痒，突然之间感到头晕。我就知道我应该吃点东西的。

埃尔文·史密斯也许很聪明，但他并不是女人。他不知道有些事情很微妙，很隐私。被人知道会多么羞耻。他不知道这些保密程序是如何运作的，那些只在姐妹之间悄悄诉说的事，被医学上分类为韧带拉伤和淤伤的，实际上是其他一些事情的委婉说法。医生怎么可能被说服——如果他们有同情心——或者被收买（如果他们没有同情心）——转过他们的脑袋假装看不见。他看着利威尔的档案，认为正如同上面写着的一样，白纸黑字。认为这就是证据。

韩吉颓然跌坐在附近的椅子上，岔开双腿，将脸埋进双手。她极度地难过。你真是个非常非常可怜的人。她意识到自己正低头看着自己的双手，摩挲着指尖。它们被铁盐染成了微红色。可怜的马布里特很担心我，她想道，我想那孩子应该喜欢我。

她抬头看了看埃尔文，他正侧着身体斜睨着她：“你知道，童话故事里有一种药水，它可以治愈所有的疾病，包括令人起死回生。生命灵药。很诱人对吗？”

他移开了视线漠然地说：“你并不相信我。”

“我……爱我的战友就像爱自己的家人。我看着他们死去的人比我可以数清楚的要多得多。但我本质是个科学家，你知道的。我知道根本没有能让人起死回生的药。哦，当然了，你可以抢救一个人，只要你够快。但那些真正死去的人，真正死去的……根本不可能生还。这违背自然规律。我的大脑知道这个。然而，当我看到巨人的再生能力——就像死亡倒转一样违背自然规律——我的心在狂喜。于是我开始做实验，一次又一次。我切开它们、烧伤它们。我伸出手试着去够那个所谓的生命灵药。那个能让人起死回生的东西。虽然，这很蠢。我的心，却急切地想要那个我的大脑已经知道是不可能的东西。”

她站了起来，整理着自己的制服。她外套下的衬衣有折痕。袖口还有被烧的痕迹。她已经很久没有洗过澡了，而且她感觉到胆汁在她空荡荡的胃里翻滚：“大脑和心是两个不同的东西，埃尔文。有些时候，它们会让人……搞混。就算是我。就算是你。”

他看着窗外，看向训练场。她走向他，轻轻地、温柔地摩挲了一下他的肩膀。“我非常……非常抱歉。我也希望这不是真的，从我的角度，你的角度，人类的角度。但他已经死了。我的大脑知道的。我的心，虽然很挣扎，但它还是接受了。你必须接受这个，埃尔文。让他安息吧。”

他没有回答她，她留他一个人在那，盯着满是死物的训练场——干枯的树叶、掉落的橡子以及陈旧的干草——在风中飘零。

X

初冬的午夜，痛苦不堪的寒冷。骨骼在寒冷中刺痛，埃尔文痛苦不堪。

他难以入眠，所以他试着工作。但他难以工作下去，所以他试着踱步。但这只让他的手臂震荡，并让痉挛更严重。他坐在床边抓着他残缺的肢体，喘息着，汗水从他身上倾泻而下。

所以当警钟响起的时候他正醒着，在喊声能在兵营里被听到时已经穿好了衣服。

他大步走出房间走向门厅，他忘记了方才的疼痛。

“发生了什么？”他问路过的卫兵。

“团长，”那人面色苍白，眼睛大睁，喘息着，“是……是兵长！”

“兵长？你是说？”

“是利威尔兵长，长官！”

埃尔文感到手臂的疼痛卷土重来，宛如刀锋一样尖锐：“是死？是活？”

那人的眼睛睁得大大的，里面没有希望也没有悲伤，只有纯粹的茫然和恐惧。埃尔文看到他的手上有一抹血迹，血渍顺着他的面前的衣服流了下来。“兵长！”他的呜咽声断断续续地从牙缝里挤出，“他——！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢你阅读这个故事！我猜也是为了读上一个故事吧！请留言，让我知道你们的想法！


	2. Blood / 血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利威尔这段时间去了哪里……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请！请！请！请！一定注意tag！虽然我还是希望你们能读这篇文章，但本文还是包含了一些令人不愉悦的画面和性虐待/暴力。这一章对于后面的故事不是很重要你可以跳过，正因如此，我把唯一的“性暴力”的部分单独成章。请谨慎选择！

利威尔在一块松动的砖头后面藏了七颗生锈的钉子。七个小小的锋利的武器，加上砖头本身，可以把老莱奇（old letch，*这词有老色鬼的意思）的头部软骨敲碎。

为了可以够到它，他必须在镣铐允许的范围内尽量伸长他的右手，经过铁链缠绕两圈的床头板，然后用他的指尖小心翼翼地移动砖块，必须一直小心翼翼，不然它会滑落。

他把这七个小小的钉子看做他的监狱之门，一个只由砖头砌成的、没有窗户的地下房间——他知道这是地下，因为那潮湿的气味让人难忘——包括那张把他用锁链拴住的床。门开了。这是一扇极为厚重的门，看上去很坚固，上面有很多金属铰链，每次开锁、打开门闩、去除挂钩总要经过接近永恒的时光。每次的来访外面总是一片嘈杂，猛烈的撞击、连续急促的嗒嗒碰撞声、尖锐的咔嗒声、拉门声，他总是一半不安一半厌烦地听这些声音。声音结束后，大门打开，进来的要么是老莱奇，要么就是医生。

这回是老莱奇。他是一个肥硕的人，斜视眼，卷发。他肥胖的脸颊会在兴奋的时候潮红。他身着壁教领袖的金腰带和黑丝绸。他的身影第一次笼罩着利威尔的时候，他介绍自己是Karl牧师。接下来的几个月，利威尔的孩子成长期间，他的名字又变成Keith牧师、Kristof神父。他从来没搞清楚自己的假身份。利威尔只管他叫老莱奇（*老色鬼）。

“今天我们的奇迹之子如何了？”老莱奇用一贯的那种窝囊、含混不清的语调向他打招呼。用他肥胖的身体轻推，关上他身后的门，接着他大步走到床边，开始摆弄利威尔的脚踝、毯子的边缘、他的头发。他的双手一如既往的冷且具有侵略性：“不想说话，嗯？”

混蛋。他又没法说话。他们给他戴上了一个塞口物，一段金属条横塞在他的嘴里，并用皮带固定，绕着他的头绑着。它的边缘深凿在他的嘴里，让他的脸上有了淤伤。他第一次被带到这里的时候，就把第一个碰到他的人的气管给咬断了。他们从此记住了这个教训。

利威尔怒视着他，仔细地思考着那七颗钉子。

耐心，耐心点。

在老莱奇翻开毯子让利威尔暴露出来的时候，他忍住了往后退缩的冲动。他的四肢完全赤裸，被锁链栓在床角沉重的树干柱子上。那个混蛋猛地吸了一口潮湿的空气，巡视着利威尔苍白的皮肤、棍棒般纤细的四肢、肿胀的腹部和变硬的乳头，他开始变得兴奋，脸颊潮红。“ **父的罪会传递给子孙，** ”邪教徒喃喃自语，呼吸急促，这是他不变的口头禅，“ **罪投下长长的阴影。罪的阴影源远流长。父的罪会传递给子孙……** ”

耐心……

不，钉子不行。钉子太短了。一个小孔的伤，一个小小的戳刺，太微不足道，也太容易在手拍到伤口时向后被躲开且大声呼救，而钉子却在此时蹦到在手不可及之处。

所以他不能用钉子。利威尔要给他致命一击，今天，尤其是今天。因为老莱奇的腰上挂着来回摆动的钥匙。他能听到那人坐在床上时警醒的叮当声，床垫倾斜迫使着利威尔滑近。通常，他会将钥匙留在门的挂钩上，今天是他疏忽大意的一天。

“ **罪投下长长的阴影……** ”

当老莱奇试图将手伸到利威尔的两腿之间时，利威尔本能地蜷曲，双膝紧贴在一起。

“别担心，亲爱的，我的手是干净的，”老莱奇喘气，“我只是检查一下孩子。”

耐心，耐心点。让他做他想做的……目前。

然后利威尔闭上了双眼，努力让自己放弃抵抗，让那个男人分开他的大腿，一根指节找到了那个隐秘的入口，那个敏感的产道。当他感受到侵入的时喘息着，背部顶着孩子的重量拱起，几乎要在那时奋起反击。

这需要一种特别的控制能力（最重要的是耐心）才不会奋起痛击，不会像猎犬一样咆哮、扑咬伸手可及的第一块肉。要等待，就算他被戳刺和被捅，他也要等待他的颈动脉自己出现。利威尔从不擅长这样。他习惯于作出立即回应。但在这漫长且脱轨的时间里他学会了。痛苦地学会了。

“很好，很好。”老莱奇咕囔着，当他塞进另一根手指时，利威尔疼痛的哼声充满了他的塞口物，老莱奇高兴地笑了。利威尔扭动了一下身体，在他两腿间甜美的酸痛中颤抖了一下。他希望他身体里的孩子一直沉睡，不要醒来。

“你做得很好，”老莱奇用另一只手抚摸着利威尔肚子的顶部，同时把手指蜷进他的肚子里，就像农夫检查小母牛一样，“今天医生不在。我来检查你，为你祈祷，我的奇迹之子。”

老莱奇在爱抚利威尔的时候呼吸急促，他摸着利威尔软绵绵的阴茎，摸着他的入口。在检查肌肉的幌子下，一只手顺着利威尔的大腿往下摸。他的一只手消失在丝绸袍子的褶皱下，抚摸着自己。“ **父的罪会传递给子孙。罪投下长长的阴影。罪的阴影源远流长。父的罪会传递给子孙……** ”这些词汇喋喋不休，有性意味但毫无实义。

通常他的拜访会从他的“祷告”开始，宣讲一些愚蠢、毫无意义的东西，并以他在利威尔身上留下口水、自我享乐而结束，使自己的脸颊泛红并且两眼发光。曾经有一次，他出格到对着利威尔的孕肚发情，精液喷在利威尔紧实温热的肉体上。利威尔又惊又感到恶心，之后就吐了，脸尽量朝着枕头的边上凑。

现在老莱奇正在抚摸自己，另一只手正在利威尔的双腿间忙碌，利威尔思考着，这个老混蛋直接长出两个蛋，把阴茎拿出来强奸他会不会更好。那会相比起这性急的手淫，不会那么令人可怜。结结巴巴的祷告，急躁的射精，更重要的是，一个交媾中的人更容易被杀死。

“噢！我可以感觉到你在变湿，”老莱奇痴痴地笑着，他的眼睛睁得像硬币一样圆，洋洋得意地说。利威尔扭动了一下，发出了几声无助的呜咽。无助，似乎总能让这个混蛋继续兴奋，“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”他喘息着。他露出了舌头，粉嫩肥厚且猥琐不堪，“毕竟哪有那么圣洁。 **罪的阴影源远流长，源远流长……** ”

利威尔感觉到他腹中的孩子的脉搏，一个微弱但愤怒地跳动。他又呜咽了起来，把身体拱进老莱奇的舌头里仿佛他想要这个，同时慢慢地、慢慢地将手伸到枕头的缝隙中寻找，在那里他放着一个勺子：每天都来一次的哑巴侍女在喂他和清理他的时候掉下来的。他花了几周的时间用他右手的镣铐口将勺子柄反复打磨。他别扭地倒握着它，手因用力而感受到疼痛，他拼命地、努力地不让自己折断它。现在，它像刀子一样锋利。

他又假意发出了呜咽声，然后把腿渴求地滑向老莱奇的一边。

这个邪教徒傻傻地笑着，然后将自己重重地、完全地压在床上，沿着利威尔赤裸的身体延展。他袍子上的丝绸触感非常冰冷，而且微微有一种室外潮湿的气息。利威尔不知道外面是否已经是冬天，是否已经在下雪了。利威尔脑海中的雪，清爽且甜美，但这个男人却在他身上摸来摸去，轻咬着他，抚摸着他肿胀的乳头，像孩子一样犹豫不决，仿佛在偷吃糖果。利威尔又一次轻声呜咽，腼腆地闭上眼睛，他脸颊上升起的怒意被误解成处女的潮红。

“我要这东西摘下来，”老莱奇气鼓鼓地说，将手伸利威尔脑后去解开塞口物，“但不许咬人，”他威胁到，“你知道你要是咬人会发生什么。”他拧着一个乳头，非常用力，利威尔不用假装喘息，那痛苦而又敏感的芽在无情的手指间肿胀、颤动。

“啊……停……停下……”

老莱奇把塞口物扯了下来，随意地扔在一旁，利威尔喘息的呼吸，脸颊在痛苦中颤抖，旧的伤口又重新裂开，笑脸型的、紫色的淤伤从一边耳朵延伸到另一边耳朵。滑溜溜的舌头在他嘴上满是鲜血的裂口处舔舐。他放任老莱奇亲吻自己，甚至在他体内摩擦，这样就可以让这个混蛋在快感中叹息，然后把头往后一仰，展露出自己的喉咙。

“我喜欢你一直这么小，”老莱奇咕哝着，他的手在利威尔的身体上上下游走，抚摸着他的孩子，“你真甜美，可爱又甜美。”他一边咬着利威尔的耳朵，一边再次找到了利威尔湿润的产道，并猥琐地抚摸着。

“ **父的罪会传递给子孙……父的罪……** ”

利威尔想到了雪和埃尔文，还有从他身上被撕去的自由之翼。他想到了巨人的牙齿，湛蓝的天空，沾满鲜血的军章，紧紧握在手中的剑的金属感。

“ **罪投下长长的阴影。** ”老莱奇呻吟道，他的勃起硬生生地顶住了利威尔的腿。

“是的，没错。”利威尔说。

埃尔文的孩子在他的体内令人生厌地翻腾时，他将锐器塞进了那苍白、臃肿的脖子，然后切开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢你们的阅读，我非常希望你们能喜欢（至少说是能容忍）它！一如既往的，请一定要反馈，让我知道你们的想法！（抱抱&么么哒）


	3. Smoke / 烟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利威尔的归来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我并没有侵犯版权的意图！没有任何的盈利！

一片死寂。

老莱奇的血静静地流了出来，没有发出太多噪音或者大惊小怪。他甚至没有真正尝试过止血，他的左手还留在利威尔的腿间，右手在床垫上抽搐，他朝伤口伸出手但犹豫之间并没有实际到达那里，他的眼睛大睁并伴随着伤痛，像一只被踢了一脚的小狗。利威尔差点为他感到难过。差点。

起初，鲜血缓缓地冒出，像糖浆一样粘稠，然后随着这个男人的心跳加速，开始一波一波地喷射，溅在床单上、铁链上、利威尔的头发上、脸上，喷涌而出的、恶臭的血红终于放缓，逐渐停了下来，就像水龙头被关上了一般。

从老莱奇的袍子褶皱里拿出钥匙，然后单手打开第一个锁链，这是一件棘手的事。他成功了，嘴里喘着粗气。而老莱奇此刻正死命抽搐，看起来仍旧很受伤、很迷惑。手脚重获自由，利威尔重重地坐在床边，然后干呕了一两分钟。

他将自己从床边推下，试着用双脚支撑，然后在站起来的那一刻倒了下来。

他的肢体已经在这几个月萎缩得骨瘦如柴，骨头像玻璃一样脆。

“该死的……”

他浑身战栗，感觉自己又要干呕了。他的汗水正在变冷。真是精疲力尽，他想就这么躺在这里，做一个被血覆盖的肿块，直到什么人赶来检查他，看到他的所作所为，然后杀了他。或者把他再绑到床上，这会更糟。

但是他的孩子在体内砰砰敲打，一个小小的拳头或者脚，提醒他不能死。

至少现在不能。

呻吟着，他把自己从床垫的边缘拉向双脚，然后喘息着直到双脚停止颤抖。

老莱奇在床上宛如搁浅的杂物，眼睛和嘴还在可怜兮兮地张着，手在伸向猩红的喉咙的半途中，为时已晚，他的阴茎软绵绵地倒在他的大腿上。利威尔短暂地考虑过把床上的便盆扣在他的脸上，但这个想法没有持续多久。他没有任何精力进行这个小小的复仇。他想把对这个尸体的亵渎留给时间和腐烂。

但他的确脱掉了Karl牧师（Keith、Kristof或者无所谓什么人）的外袍，将它甩在自己的肩上，袖子像黑色的翅膀一样飘动。

摇晃地走向门口，左右摇摆就像一个醉酒的人，他在快要跌倒时抓住了门框。他重重地喘气，一次、两次，支撑着自己，然后拉开门。一个隧道和走廊组成的地底迷宫正等着他。

是时候离开了。

X

他们终于在祭坛上找到了他。他远在他们到达之前就听到了他们，两个狂热的年轻人，是教徒，他们跑得很急、气喘吁吁。听到枪迅速上膛并对准他的后背的声音，利威尔甚至懒得转身。

祭坛上有一个死去的女人，她很年轻，就是个女孩。他被她迷住了，枯瘦的四肢，嘴唇向后咧开露出黄色的牙齿，凹陷的双眼以及稻草般的头发。他感觉又变回了那个孩子，抱着他的双膝，看着他的母亲在床上风干成一副空壳。

“别……别动！”其中一个教徒在他身后结结巴巴地说，另一个教徒正在疯狂地祷告，“我们……我们看到了你对Karl牧师的所作所为！你是个怪物！”

祭坛旁有一大盆玫瑰花瓣水，他狠狠地灌了几口，然后把剩下的水泼到自己的身体上洗刷血迹。他现在浑身湿漉漉的。

他用一只手保护性地捂着自己的腹部，然后在想他是不是本来也应该会是这样的结局，像这个死去的女孩。一个祭品。她让他想起了在偏远的村落里，被挂起来风干的鸽子和兔子的尸体。祭品，是迷信和恐惧之人所抹消之物，它们的躯壳像玉米的穗轴在微风中嘎嘎作响，意在抵御任何被巨人带来的邪恶之物。或是瘟疫。或是旱灾。或是洪涝。拿走它们，而不是我们。吃了这个，而不是我们的孩子们。这 **父的罪恶** ……

她的双臂在她干瘪的胸脯上死死地交叉，手肘像老鸡的骨头一样伸出来。一只孤独的小鸟。她的上方挂着一些壁教的挂毯，上面被织上了神圣的经文。那些器物和蜡烛也是壁教的物品。这是一体的，邪教的陷阱和文字，与乡村迷信融合在一起。

地下世界永远有方法扭曲事物，声音、光、水流。以及信仰。

“你无路可逃，”他身后的一个年轻人突然说，“我们……我们会好好看住你的。你必须和我们回去。”

这是真的。他不知如何走出这特别的地下弯道。但是他可以听到凯尼在他的右肩耳语：如果我们迷失了，找不到出路，那就跟着老鼠们走。

此时，在利威尔纵火的三个不同的地方，传来尖叫。

X

他从燃烧的隧道爬出来，就像一个婴儿从子宫里被揪了出来。户外的空气像掌掴抽在他脸上。他跪在地上，咳出烟来，然后深呼吸，让冬天冰冷的空气灼伤他的肺叶。寒冷抽打着他，将他从老莱奇身上偷来的袍子吹得鼓起，冻僵了他袍子以外赤裸的身体，但这也激励着他，使他坚强。他乐意这样。他周围是那些及时逃出来的受伤的教徒，呜咽着、呻吟着。一些人诅咒他，一些人对着他恸哭。他并没有理会他们。他的双脚站在了坚实的地面上，正呼吸着清新的空气。他们，那些属于地底下的苦难的阴影，已经再也无法触及他了。

一开始他摇摇晃晃，然后他开始行走，他的脑子里一片空白。他的双腿带着（carrying）他走回他唯一的家，走向他唯一信任的人。

埃尔文。

X

这是一个冻到骨子里的冬天。

空气中冰冷刺骨的雪花正准备落下，韩吉带着（carrying）改装过的立体机动装置升上了屋顶。当她爬上倾斜的屋顶板时，瓦片在她的靴子下叮当作响。已是深夜，营地大部分的人已经熟睡。任何在她所过之处的屋檐下睡觉的可怜人，应该都会在床铺上翻滚，将被子掀到头顶，喃喃地发出困倦的咒骂。

马布里特手忙脚乱地跟在她后面，毛衣裹到了耳朵上：“分队长，这真的很必要吗？”

“真是个愚蠢的问题！”

韩吉到达了人字形屋顶的顶峰，像冒险家一样踏上了一脚。

“如此完美的夜晚！”她感叹道。

“这么冷！”马布里特哆嗦着说。

“正是如此，”她拨弄着手中的设备，“我要测试一下新的压力密封装置能否耐受零下温度。如果这个运行良好，甚至可以调试过后装在34A型上。或者，被我称为‘the Steel-Gray Titan-Killing Gusts- to Ass Blaster’！”（*是一个非常中二的名字，我翻出来实在不够中二，大家脑补就行）

马布里特尴尬地笑了笑：“为什么这么叫它？”

“因为它是灰色的，像钢铁。”

“哦……”

韩吉从工具腰带里拿出一个扳手，摇晃了一下才重新保持平衡，然后打开一个插槽。她在空气中嗅了一下：“可惜我们没遇上下雪。我倒想看看它是否防潮。”

“分队长，你至少戴上手套啊。你的手都冻红了。”

“没那么严重。冷是可以忍的。”

“真可怕。”马布里特抽了抽鼻子说。他的双手甚至在做笔记的时候，都包裹在面包圈大小的连指手套里。

“噢，你不喜欢和我在星空下相处吗？”

马布里特脸上裸露的斑点逐渐泛起了鲜艳的粉红色。

压力密封装置插到位了。韩吉像抱着孩子一样地将齿轮抱在怀里，然后开始充入气体。她不禁感受到了一声悲伤的低语。她的脑海中浮现出利威尔站在露台或是屋顶的模样，在黑暗中那个影子棱角分明，面朝漫天繁星。

她用手指按了按压力密封装置的橡胶边缘。这算是一个迟到的墓志铭。从斯旺的报告中，她推测是压力密封装置出了差错才导致利威尔的装备损坏。做一个升级版本现在已经不能再帮到他了，但仍旧……

“把这个拿下来，马布里特，”她一边说一边眯着眼睛看着磨损了的怀表，“30秒，没有恶化迹象。”

“30秒，好的。我们要测试多长时间？”

“8小时，至少。而且是静止的情况下。然后我们应该测试动态情况下的。”

马布里特虚弱地看向她，但不论他想要抱怨什么，都被叫喊声打断了。

橘黄色的火把在远处摇晃，警钟响起，声音高亢。

远远的，在瞭望塔和马厩之间漆黑杂乱的阴影中，朝他们走来一个人。

她颤抖了一下。她儿时噩梦般的回忆浮现在眼前：一只断了两条后腿的黑猫从漆黑的巷子里爬出来。发光的双眼，像对着火焰的硬币。极具攻击性，又令人恐惧。她几乎可以听到非人类发出的嚎叫，令人怜惜，令人害怕。

接着这个人挣脱阴影，走进光亮。这个景象让她起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，同时她的大脑处理着所见之景：昏沉的脑袋，赤裸的皮肤上血迹斑斑，棍子一般的四肢，浑圆的腹部，一抹笑，以及一双空洞而充满创伤的眼。

马布里特在她的肩头，牙齿打颤，不是因为寒冷就是因为恐惧：“那……那是利威尔兵长？”

她摇了摇头，又看了回去。确实是他。这不可能，但他确实是。利威尔，复活了，宛如一个复仇的幽灵，回来了。他脸上的不是笑，而是伤，从一边耳朵到另一边耳朵的伤。他突然一动，将一个像吃了一半的肉的东西猛地一扔。这东西滚了一圈，落在一米开外的地方：这是一个昏迷了的守备军警卫。

在她用颤抖的手绑上装置的时候，她看到他张开他的嘴，一次，两次，没有吐一个字，然后她看到他带着淤伤的嘴唇在动，口型描摹着那个词：埃尔文。埃尔文。

接着团长出现了，他跑着穿过院子，早已将他的斗篷甩开，几乎滑行地来到利威尔身边，将自由之翼披在他的爱人身上，在利威尔即将轰然倒地时单手接住了他，然后两个人在一起摇晃，像喝醉了的舞者。

韩吉自己从屋顶降落下来，射出爪钩然后跌跌撞撞地安全落地，隐隐约约没有什么事，哦对，压力密封装置在爪钩运作时能够保持。当她跑向他们的时候，她想距离上次埃尔文笑出来已经有好几个月了。

X

我怀孕了，利威尔告诉他。在几个月前一个阳光明媚的下午。

在他最放纵自己（自讨苦吃，真的）的时候，埃尔文曾经幻想过婴儿的奶嘴和带绒毛的袜子，将豌豆捣碎成泥的银色茶匙以及在河边的漫步。阳光灿烂的日子，湛蓝的天空。（他对做父母的想法总是二手的，从奈尔那里借来的）他务实的内心总没办法让这些幻想持续很久。它们太可口、耀眼，与他所知的残酷的世界格格不入。在这幻想之中，他还有着双手，而利威尔眼周的压力线（*应该是因压力产生的皱纹）也不存在，被抚平了。

“利威尔……你还活着……你回来了。”

埃尔文眨着眼睛，流出带着冷空气的眼泪，他单手将利威尔拉进怀里。利威尔，活着，还怀着孕。他带着浓烟和鲜血的味道，双眼大睁，充满惊恐。他的目光扫过埃尔文、聚在他们周围的调查兵团的成员、跑过来的韩吉、火把上明亮的橘黄色，然后在回到埃尔文，不知要将目光放在何处。他的嘴张开，一次或是两次，显然想说些什么但什么也说不出来，不知是因为寒冷，还是浓烟，或是其他一些无法看见的创伤。

韩吉来到了他们身边，双手双脚都在白色的吐息里挥舞。她也将她的披风扯下来，盖在利威尔的下半身：“利威尔！我以为……我们以为……！这是怎么了？”

利威尔大吸了一口气，狠狠地咳了起来，然后用一个很急切、像动物一般但几乎是苍白的眼神看着埃尔文。他的嘴巴又动了起来，挣扎着要说什么，他的气息溢出像长长的嘶鸣，然后终于沙哑地：“……wa……whhaa……”

“水？（water）”韩吉说，然后扭过身去大叫着要水喝医务人员，“确保那是温的！”

“今晚医生在，”埃尔文说，“我们会叫人去叫醒他，让他来……”

一只的手，抓着冰冷，猛然撞进他的胸膛。利威尔的眼睛瞪得老大，哀求着：“N-nhh……”他摇着他的脑袋，猛地摇向一边又回来，急切地。不。

埃尔文低头看着他，看清了他通红的脚，赤裸的皮肤上干涸的血迹，手腕和脚踝因捆绑而摩擦生疼的痕迹，他试图将这些碎片拼凑出完整的故事。那坚持中赤裸的恐惧：不。

“韩吉，”他说，将手移到利威尔的肩上，“帮一下我。”

“啊？”她对着他眨了眨眼，没能明白。

“我一只手扛不动他。帮帮我。”

“医务人员马上会带着担架来的。就等一下。”

“不。不能去医务室。去我的房间。”

“什么？如果对他进行治疗的话，医务室更容易……”

“相信我。”埃尔文坚持到。

她盯着他看了一会儿：“好吧。”

X

他们带着他去了埃尔文的私人房间，然后把火点燃，直到把房间烘得炙热。他们擦热利威尔的手，将炭火扔进盘状的金属器皿中，将它用毛巾包裹起来然后推到利威尔的脚下。他们把他用烘热的毛毯包裹起来，堆叠在利威尔仍然紧紧抓着的、被血浸透的黑色袍子之上。韩吉把头伸进走廊，喊着要热水、绑带、药膏、药剂、牛肉汤（beef tea*是一种用来刺激病人食欲的东西）、更多的毛巾。

埃尔文将水壶挂在火堆上直到它冒气，将生姜和蜂蜜搅和成一种老太太的调制品，然后把热气腾腾的杯子塞进利威尔打颤的牙齿中。他尝试着吞了两口，接着开始呕吐，带出了胆汁和鲜血。接着干呕得厉害。此时埃尔文正抚摸着他的后背，鼓励着，但并不太敢去碰他的孕肚，然后他又把杯子推给他，直到他全部喝完。

韩吉拖着盛满热水的木盆回来了：“这水不够沐浴。我们从这里开始吧。”他们将利威尔的脚伸进木盆，用热水擦拭他的脸、脖子、手臂、手心，直到颤抖逐渐平息，牙齿也不再打颤。

“利威尔，”埃尔文轻轻地、温柔地，像安抚一个被吓坏了的孩子（某种程度上，他确实是），“我们必须让医生看看你的伤。”

反应几乎是一瞬间的：“不！”声音从利威尔裂开的嘴里炸出，几乎是尖叫。手臂传来一阵刺痛，埃尔文低头看到利威尔盲目地划伤了他，用藏在他的袍子褶皱底下某处的刀，鲜血在他的肱二头肌上绽开。“Nnngh……我要杀了他们。他们敢碰我，我就要杀了他们！”

“没事的，他们不会碰你的，我不会让他们碰你的，嘘……”埃尔文安慰道，“这里没有别人，只有我和韩吉。我们只想帮你。”他将手放在利威尔的手腕上，往下推开，让刀尖指向地面，“那么，是谁？你相信谁？无条件地？”

利威尔哆嗦了一下，他的眼睛又开始放大，充满了恐惧，直到重新聚焦。他用一只手的手爪摸了摸埃尔文的胸膛：“你。”

“我，”埃尔文确认道，“还有谁？”

“四……四眼，”他的喘息在一声长长的嘶鸣中结束。然后说：“没……没有她的狗（puppy）。”

“韩吉，但不是马布里特，”埃尔文苦笑着说，“我个人可以为他做担保，但这是你的选择。”

利威尔朝他的胸膛做了一个轻敲的的动作，他的嘴在动但不能说出一个字。

我的（Mine）。

“你的小队吗？”埃尔文问，然后得到了一个点头，“好的。只有我们。不会有其他人碰到你的。我发誓。”

利威尔尖声呼出一口气，就像他在释放蒸汽，最终让自己向后倒在埃尔文简易的椅子上，头歪向一边，失去了意识。

X

接近天明，一切最终尘埃落定，利威尔被安置在床上，用海绵擦拭过，涂上了油脂，被药物刺痛过后，陷入沉睡（dead to the world）。韩吉进入埃尔文的办公室的时候天正灰蒙蒙亮，她的神经被折磨得劈啪作响。

指挥官正坐在他的桌边，身体向前倾，一缕头发凌乱地滑落到他的前额上。在她看来他疲惫不堪。

“你还好吗？”她指着他手臂上的伤问。他心不在焉地看了一眼：“没事。他弄伤的（lashed out）。”

她拉过一张椅子。从她的口袋里拿出一卷绑带，然后开始清理和包扎伤口。

“韩吉，”在她做完这些，并且在沉默中坐了好长时间后，他盯着地面，而她注视着他，他说，“如果你听到一个故事……如果你听到一些事情，一些你没有亲自目睹的事情……你需要多少人来证实，你才会相信那件事，真正地相信。”

“什么？”她平静地说，她的声音迟缓。

“你是个科学家，对吧？你会做实验。如果你发现一些事……一些实验结果并非你所设想，你会重复实验，对吗？实验。至少两次，以求同样的结果。”

“什么。你想说什么？埃尔文。”

他深深地叹了口气。他整个身躯看起来像要往地板上倒去，“他不是在要水（water）”他说，漫无目的地看着什么，没有聚焦，“他是想说斯旺（swan）。”

一声敲门声让她吓了一跳，使她从椅子上跳了起来。

“进来。”埃尔文疲惫地叫道。

门开了，是萨莎·布劳斯，拘谨地敬了个礼：“您找我吗，团长？”

“是的，”他说，“你在照看利威尔兵长，对吗？他怎么样了？”

“还没有恢复知觉（out cold）。”

“现在谁在把守房间？”

“三笠和康尼，长官。”

“很好，”他点头说到。然后看向韩吉，“请你把你几个月前告诉我的事告诉韩吉分队长。在春季远征以后。关于利威尔兵长的。”

萨莎的目光从团长转向了韩吉，十分紧张。

“说吧，萨莎，”韩吉催促道，像要从她的皮肤里爬出来似的，“是什么？”

女孩咽了一口口水，说话时茫然地看着前方：“呃……呃发生了什么……在我们第一次停下来休息马匹的时候。我牵着我的马去喝水，然后我看到利威尔兵长在树边。看起来很不舒服。”

“你是指他在呕吐吗？”

“是……是的。我问他还好吗。他把我推开，让我继续放哨。但我甚至没在执行放哨任务。而且他看起来很糟糕，脸色苍白，身体不适，所以我问他是否需要帮助。”

韩吉可以在脑海中看到，利威尔弓着腰，摇晃着扶着树干，又腻又甜反胃上来的粥在他的靴子边啪嗒落下，苍白的脸且神情不悦。“然后他说了什么？”

“他说不用我管。这应该是几天以前医生该照顾到的事。但是医生没有尽职，并没有提供合适的药或者其他什么东西。所以兵长被迫成了这样。我是说，这病。”她又吸了一口气，看起来她宁可去到别的什么地方，“这就是全部了，团长大人？”

埃尔文点头，给了她一个模糊且心不在焉的手势。她向韩吉投来无助的眼光然后离开了。

“所以，”在随后的沉默中开了口。她的思绪在她的脑子里盘旋，像雨点落在玻璃上。拼图拼凑在了一起，但并不是同时地，矛盾的陈词交叠在一起，“所以。这就是为什么你知道他在远征的时候仍然……怀着孕。”

他点头：“是的。”

“我还以你是……”

“被骗了？”

“……搞错了，”她纠正道，“所以，你从始至终都知道？所有事？”

“不。我猜到了，推测出来的。但我并不知晓所有事。也不知道去哪里找。”

“这就是你叫停所有搜救小队的真正理由吗？因为你知道他已经……被带走了？这件事存在猫腻？”他不回话，她啧啧道（*表示指责），“因为你不相信任何人。因为你不相信我？”

“我当然相信你，”他飞快地答道，“我不相信其他人。我并不知道这水有多深。”

“‘这’？”

他又一次叹气，看起来累到了极点：“看起来我们面前又有另一个阴谋了，韩吉。我需要你帮我解开它。从斯旺开始。然后是医生。他们应该被带过来审问。我能委托你做这件事吗？”

她对这种暗示有一点生气。这个问题是他留给她的。他知道那件事：塞纳斯、地窖的房间、她自己疯狂地大笑、鲜血还有拔下的指甲。她阴暗卑劣的内心，是一团极易被点燃的暗火（smoldering fire），它会熊熊燃烧，只要你给它浇上合适的燃料。

利威尔知道。他曾经亲眼目睹。现在她会为他这么做的。

“你可以指望我。”她说。然后起身离开，僵硬的关节啪啪作响。在这一切结束之前，她极度渴望洗个澡以及几个小时的睡眠时间。

“分队长，”在她走到门口的时候，他说，“你曾经和我聊过大脑和心的话题。怎么可能会把这两者混为一谈。”

她回头看着他，一只手放在门把上。

他放低声音，几乎是平稳而低沉的声音：“我从未把它们搞混。”

他表情里的一些东西把她刺痛到出了一身冷汗。“我知道了，”她说。她忍住了想把她的鞋跟啪地扣在一起然后行礼的冲动，“看起来我低估您了……团长。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢大家的阅读！！请原谅这章的质量，因为我还沉浸在最近几话漫画里发生的事给我带来的精神创伤之中。我甚至不能！（*应该是难以写作的意思）  
> 一如往常一样，请！请！反馈一下，让我知道你们的想法！


	4. Lie / 谎言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有侵犯版权的意思。

“给。这是热的。”韩吉递上一个满是面糊的托盘：上面放着一杯沾着面糊的锡制杯子，一个沾着面糊的锡制盘子里面盛着烤面包片，她端着托盘的手指上也全是面糊。利威尔不清楚她想要的是不是挨顿打。

他含糊地说了声谢谢，她坐上床上紧挨着他。他闻了闻杯子里的水蒸气，然后皱起了鼻子，用手指尖碰了碰杯子的边缘，就像他在触碰什么标本。

曾经还嚼过茶叶。他沉思，看着她趴在旁边的沙发上。为了运气，对吗？真是恶心，但……该死，我就应该找点茶叶来嚼嚼。

“药草茶也挺好喝的。”她兴奋地说。

“见鬼去吧。”

他谨慎地嘬了一口，然后缓缓地吞了下去，他的喉咙仍然因为暴露于浓烟和寒冷而生疼。他吃了一小口面包，小心地不让自己因干面包屑而咳嗽，接着喝了更多的茶。虽然他不想承认，但是甘菊和薄荷的混合物安抚了他的胃。

“你看着我的眼神很奇怪，四眼仔。让我毛骨悚然。”

“Hmm？你什么意思？”

“你那种疯狂的眼神，像你想解剖什么东西。”

“这是我的正常表情！”她抗议道，“我看所有东西都是这样的。”

他轻哼一声。又啃了一小口面包，嘬了一口茶，咀嚼着嘴里的面包直到它湿润到足以被吞下。他侧头看着韩吉，就像看着什么洪水猛兽，然后投降了（signed in resignation）：“我敢肯定你一定想问我成吨的问题，关于……”他指了指他那在两层毛毯下的腹部，像满月一般显眼的圆。

她张开嘴，他戒备起来，但她则是开始了关于她最近的对巨人的实验的重述，热情、手舞足蹈地。

“……火烧对于巨人硬化的皮肤没有用，但我试着找了些烟雾样本，将实验室的老鼠暴露在这样本下，不幸的是没有什么有趣的事情发生，但我猜这是件好事，因为可怜的马布里特也暴露在这样本下……”

他感觉到自己的嘴唇扭曲成一个微笑。她的声音，沙哑而令人烦躁，但令人安心，这声音的熟悉感就像在挠痒。

“……我想用一些有腐蚀性的东西处理这材料，王水应该是最好的选择，但是我们没有资金买它，你能想象吗？我只需要55，或许65加仑。埃尔文可以削减这个季度的食物预算，为了科学！那时我可以……”

“韩吉，”他打断了她的话，对她感到了一丝好感，“如果这个，”他轻拍了一下他的肚子，就像这是个瓜，“是个女孩的话，我希望她能像你。”

她有些脸红：“啊，好啊，你可真好……”

“因为不论她做了什么错事，我就可以狠狠地揍她，把她想成你。弥补她造成的损失。”

“哈，嗯。”她嗤笑一声，脸红且有些尴尬，然后又开始闲逛，然后某一刻移动到床边突然坐下紧挨着他，啃了一口他吃剩的面包，面包屑洒在她的胸前。

一声清嗓，他们都抬起了头，看到埃尔文站在门边，看起来他看着他们已经有一会儿了。他向韩吉点点头：“一桶10加仑的酸液刚到。达不到你的要求，但是这是我们可以找到的全部了。”

她欢欣鼓舞地尖叫，双腿从它们别扭的蜷缩姿势中踢出，然后径直朝大门而去，早已心飞向了她的实验室。她路过埃尔文的时候，有那么一小会儿，他们肩对肩，一个微小、紧张而理解的眼神在他们中间传递，微乎其微地点了点头。该换岗了。然后她离开了，几乎是小跳着的，马尾辫在走廊蹦蹦跳跳，像一个过生日的孩子。

埃尔文紧紧地关上身后的门，走到床边，他用羽毛般轻盈的手指抚上利威尔的肩头：“你觉得够暖吗？”

“够。不要大惊小怪。”

埃尔文看着利威尔鼓起的腹部好一会儿，才用平静且谨慎的语调说：“两天前我们抓住了最后的信徒。他们明天会被送上军事法庭接受审判。”

“哦，是吗？”利威尔闷闷地说，他也不确定他该是什么感觉。在抓捕的两天后听闻这事，这意味着他应该对此感到脆弱和眩晕感。也许他应该这样。也许他只感到麻木。

他花了好些天才把所有的事说出来，在那漫长的时间里，他在意识中沉浮，在半梦半醒中喃喃自语，他也不清楚是梦还是现实。对他长达数月的监禁让他觉得宛如在水下度过的时间，像梦境。噩梦一般的梦境，满是赤色。

唯一他能痛苦且清晰地复述的是这一切是怎么发生的。远征的那一天：他带着后卫部队，他警惕着巨人，没有警惕人类。斯旺打乱了阵型大喊着，兵长！那个声音紧张中带着忧虑。然后他荡向他，向他伸出手仿佛要抓住他。他有点迷惑，朝斯旺的方向射出钩爪荡了过去，不清楚发生了什么，直到这个士兵对着他射出一发冲击弹，他的装置开始回火，一阵剧痛让他几乎失明，他的手本能地、保护性地甩在中间。他跌落的时候，天空在他的头顶上旋转成蓝色。接着撞上了一棵树的树干，金属线拉紧，他被软绵绵地挂在上面。随后装备着立体机动装置的一群模糊的人影飞向他把他取了下来，他抓紧剑，但已经没有力气举起来了。这时他已经认出来了，这些人不是调查兵团的，甚至不是军队的人，他们装备的装置是黑市上的。然后他失去了意识。

当他在地下醒来的时候，感觉自己像被活埋了一样。他大声喊叫，喉咙喊得生疼的时候，他们在他周围忙碌，令人作呕地、温柔地轻拍他和他的束缚，说着一些愚蠢且令人心烦的东西：“现在安静，你不能伤害这个孩子，我们的奇迹之子”。然后就是那些祷告，一遍又一遍：“ **父的罪会传递给子孙。罪投下长长的阴影。罪的阴影源远流长。父的罪……** ”

看起来在军队里负责女性手术的医生深陷地下邪教。一个整天和鲜血、皮肤、胎儿打交道的人，一刀，刀刃在肉体上那诱人的瘙痒，再加上一点疯狂。其中的吸引力显而易见。那多汁的，滴落的血红。

他有着显赫的地位，算是个守门员。来找他的女性战士们，怀着孕，他有义务终结她们体内生长的生命。但在军队里，尽管是混合部队，仍然存在严重的大男子主义，这些女性事务几乎总是被掩盖。所以这很容易让一些年轻的母亲消失。没有人会时刻关注在远征中消失的士兵。他能自由选择地他想进行的杀戮。当利威尔来的时候，这多么罕见、多么珍贵，医生毫不犹豫地选择了他和他未出生的孩子作为下一个血祭的牺牲品。

指挥官本人的奇迹之子。

婴儿对于邪教来说至关重要。那些柔嫩的皮肤，饱满的婴儿肥的四肢。那些还未睁开面对这个世界的残酷的眼睛。他们一尘不染，不沾罪孽。有什么比这更好，放上祭坛为人类的罪恶赎罪？有什么比这更好作为巨人的食物？作为这个世上恶魔的食物？

其中一些细节，利威尔从埃尔文、韩吉，有些时候是萨莎或者三笠口中得知。他们在为他包扎和重新包扎的时候，用温柔的声音对他耳语，他们用词委婉，很有风度。更多的粗俗的部分，他自己填上了。

“我又不需要娇养，”他曾经对埃尔文发过脾气，“我又不脆弱。”

“我并没有说你是这样，利威尔，”埃尔文叹了口气，耐心地说，“我们只是不想在这么接近……你的产期的时候心烦。”

“让我心烦？我经历过这些，你还记得吗？我从那个鬼地方自己爬出来的。”

“我们不想再让你心烦了。”

斯旺在利威尔回来的当天晚上逃离了兵营。其他受事而牵连的人，包括医生，也同样擅离职守（AWOL）。接下来的工作就是查出这溃烂（chancre，*梅毒的一种）在调查兵团中传播得多深，多少邪教的分支从这被荼毒的树中长出。现在看起来，最后的一点人已经被找到且被逮捕了。

“你准备把他们吊死吗？”利威尔看着埃尔文问，埃尔文也在看着他。

“他们会受到惩罚，遵循法律，”埃尔文说，他从利威尔的床单上拂下零星的面包屑，加了一句，“以及我的满意度。”

利威尔并没有看埃尔文的脸。他的爱人几乎没有报复心，但他施以报复的时候会很恐怖。

在漆黑的夜晚，他告诉埃尔文那些他从不在白天的光亮里告诉其他人的痛苦、羞耻的事情。他们的呼吸压在了一起，湿润了被子上夜里冰冷的空气。他告诉埃尔文关于老莱奇和那些抚摸，关于那些抚过他大腿的手，那些侵犯了他的手指，那病态的喘息和口水。埃尔文坐了起来，速度之快让利威尔畏缩了一下。在白色的月光下，他能看到他爱人眼睛在燃烧，他苍白的脸上的盛怒。他非常镇静地、冷冰冰地让利威尔重复那个碰了他的男人的名字。利威尔照做了，尽可能地回忆那些名字、面孔，然后这让他感到不适。如果他知道埃尔文会如此迅速地发怒，尽管是安静地发怒，他就应该告诉韩吉而不是他。

“你不应该吊死健全身体的士兵。”利威尔小心地说。

“我应该到时候对他们表示仁慈吗？”埃尔文问，阴沉的声音宛如雷鸣。他的眼睛闪烁着冰冷的蓝色，像一个警告。

利威尔耸了耸肩：“把他们拿来做巨人的诱饵或者其他什么。我只是很实在。”但实际上，他在想那些他造成的、确已发生的死亡，泼在地上的圣油留下闪闪发光的痕迹，火焰在地下通道里飞速、油滑地流动，戛然而止的尖叫声。纵火不是一个好方法。但没有人责怪他，没有人。但他不禁去想有多少所谓的邪教徒是真正的杀人凶手。他们是否是被强迫或是蒙骗。那个在过去的几个月里照顾他的年轻女孩，看起来畏惧、担心着什么。她没有帮助他，但也没有真正的伤害他。他不知道她会不会是幸存者中的一员。

“我要撒尿。”他突然说，然后开始挣扎着站起来。

“我去给你拿便盆。”埃尔文说，将掉落在一边的枕头重新放回他的下腰处。

“不，我自己拿。”

“你不应该起来……”

“我不管，”利威尔厉声说。他开始出汗，他突然急需行走，急需自由。他回想起他身上的枷锁如此之紧以至于流血、强迫使用便盆的羞辱、像宠物一样被用手喂食、被塞住的嘴，“我不管！我只是再也无法忍受了，在同一个地方。”

X

他本不应该允许这么做。但埃尔文对他很好（sweet），而这种感觉太好。经过了几个月的恐惧和缓慢的折磨之后，他需要感觉良好。这是一个任性的想法：我值得如此。

埃尔文，他各种意义上的丈夫，除了名义上，在接下来的日子里坚持不懈地、急切地待他很好（sweet）。他对利威尔的任何事情大惊小怪，食物、毯子、窗帘悬挂的方式、窗户被允许打开的大小。他用他单手的指节按摩、揉捏利威尔朝向他的地方，让他在舒适中叹息，肌肉放松下来且变得丝滑。他用海绵给利威尔沐浴，在陶瓷盆里清洗他的发丝。他将药膏擦在利威尔的肚子上，之后手掌平贴在上面，额头轻触肚脐的凸起，就这样静静地过了好一会儿。利威尔还见到过一次，埃尔文轻哼着一小段摇篮曲，嘴唇贴在他的肚皮上，在他还以为利威尔还在睡觉的时候。

“今天宝宝想吃什么？”他每天早上都会这么问。然后如果比较简单（燕麦粥、干吐司、烤苹果、鸡蛋），他就会跑去厨房；如果不太容易（茴香、腌鱼、新鲜蔬菜），他就会披上披风骑马出去；如果几乎不可能（独角兽的肝、烤蜻蜓翅膀、糖渍巨人脑子），他就会苦笑一下，然后还是会跑出去找最接近的东西。

他在买柠檬上花了一大笔钱，把它们切片，然后让它们漂浮在盛着水的碗里，在它们变软、变成褐色的时候扔了它们，只因为利威尔说那个气味能让他平静下来。有一次，他给利威尔带来了一簇冬天的花，上面还带着霜，将它们冻成了坚硬的黄色小杯子。

没过几天，利威尔就发现自己长胖了，因为充足的饮食和良好的休息，他骨瘦如柴的四肢变得丰满圆润，他同时发现埃尔文对他有这样的影响：磨平他的棱角，让他变得柔软，心情变得愉悦。

埃尔文非常用心，充满保护欲，几乎粘人。自从肯尼在他年幼的时候将他丢下，让他自我谋生，利威尔就不曾渴望或是需要一个保护他的人。但他现在沉溺在埃尔文的保护中。这很奢侈，那热切的、蓝色眼睛的注意力全都在他的身上。

有些夜里，利威尔会在埃尔文焦虑的睡眠安抚中醒来，仅剩的一只手臂抚摸着他这边，他的发丝，他的手，孩子鼓起的地方，就像在确认他确实在那里。

他们经常接吻，让温热的嘴唇停留于彼此。当埃尔文缓慢而亲密地吻他的时候，这感觉难以想象的好，就像温暖的阳光。他们也会谈论这孩子会更像谁。

这是在演戏，真的。某种程度上，他们都知道。他们在假装他们所不能拥有的东西：一个普通的、充满爱意的家庭，正为一个孩子的到来而兴奋不已。无忧无虑，别无所求。但埃尔文也并非一个模范丈夫，而利威尔也不是谁的甜心妻子。他们将义无反顾地牺牲彼此，只要职责需要。他们都是祭坛上的祭品。

他不应该被允许得到这个，这些天的美好。他本应该变得铁石心肠，准备好面对无可避免的事。尽管如此，他还是深陷其中，缓慢深陷在这令人堕落的谎言之中。

然后，在一个阳光灿烂的午后，埃尔文坐在他的身边，牵起他的手，吻了一下。他说：“我为我们找了个生产医生。他人很好。在我的家乡行医。认识我的父亲。”

“你确定他信得过吗？”利威尔问。

每提到医生，他总是感到一团愤怒的恐惧，这是可以理解的。埃尔文在恳求、责备、愧疚和讨好之中交替，才最终让利威尔同意给军医检查一下。他让埃尔文全副武装地站在床边，三笠阴着脸站在房间的角落，手放在她的刀柄上，韩吉和马布里特紧贴着门，耶格尔在外边的泥土里踢来踢去，这才好不容易让医生把手伸进他的身体里。如果埃尔文允许的话，他会在这个人检查的时候用一把枪指着他的脑袋。可怜的医生全程汗如雨下，一切结束后擦了擦眉毛，然后颤抖地宣布，这个孩子很可能会在一周之内健康地降生。

“我信任他，以我的生命，”埃尔文一边抚摸利威尔的腹部一边说，“还有其他更多。”

“那我就信任他。”

他的手在利威尔的肚子上停了一会儿，感受到孩子的踢动，然后轻柔地微笑：“他是个好人。我自小就认识他。他有一个女儿嫁给了一个卡兰斯的商人。”

利威尔眨了眨眼睛，不解。然后埃尔文继续温和地劝说道：“他们没有自己的孩子。生活富足。我去看过了他们住的地方，一个大房子带着一个花园。他们都是善良的人。慷慨大方。任何一个孩子有这样的家庭都是幸运的……”

“停，”利威尔说，“就……停一下。”

一滴眼泪跌落在他的嘴唇上。他没有意识到他已经在哭了。他让自己变得软弱、满足。他放纵自己沉浸在这美丽的谎言里，然后现在苦痛无以加复。

“利威尔……”

“不要再说了。我受不了了。”他双臂环抱着自己（*的肚子），手搭在在埃尔文的手上，就像这个肢体动作可以抱着他们的孩子。

埃尔文看向别处，然后咳嗽了一声，那可能是干干的抽噎。他的面容憔悴，看起来疲惫不堪：“如果……如果有其他什么办法……也许我们可以留下这个孩子。如果我们都非常想这么做的话……”

“不，”利威尔轻声说道，他的眼泪已经干涸，变得冰冷。他碰上了埃尔文的前额，然后轻轻地敲了敲他的胸膛，那里是心脏，“别把它们搞混了。”（*大脑和心）

埃尔文悲凉地笑了笑：“我不会的。我不能。”然后移开视线，轻轻地，利威尔几乎听不清，他说，“我恨我不能。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望你们喜欢！感谢阅读！！请！请！请一定给我点反馈，让我知道你们的想法。


	5. Shadows / 阴影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利威尔和埃尔文的孩子出生了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请注意前方可能令人重度焦虑！然后有第84话（漫画）的剧透……你们知道发生了什么的。

凛冬。

在冰冷的太阳下，利威尔带着（carrying）他的孩子，穿过雪裹的大地，去把她送走。

“你可以不来的。”他几乎是指责地对埃尔文说，埃尔文的手正搂着他的腰，把他压进怀里。

“当然我可以不来，”埃尔文看着孩子睡得皱巴巴的脸，忧虑地将目光瞟向利威尔，“你才是那个需要留下不来的人。你应该好好休息。”

他也许应该这么做。不论埃尔文是否照顾他的感受，他都应该好好休息。但不安分地、艰难地来回踱步，等待着埃尔文空手而归，身上还残留着新生的气息和婴儿的奶香，除了想着自己所失去的一切而什么也做不了……一想到这些他就无法忍受。

这是个女孩。经过了长达数月的噩梦般的监禁，以及短暂而又美好的、回到埃尔文身边的几周时间，他尖叫着生了个女孩。这花了整整一天时间，他过于瘦小的骨架从白天痛苦地颤抖到深夜。韩吉的小队和他自己的小队全副武装地把守着房间。尽管邪教徒已经被逮捕了，但他们还是采取了一切防范措施。萨莎·布劳斯，从小在牲畜之间长大，在她到了会走路的年纪就已经为母牛产犊帮忙了，是他唯一信得过的、可以协助医生工作的人。她有一次打盹，然后他向她扔了一只鞋子。

当那个时间终于来临了，孩子艰难地向下移动，扭动着想要获得自由。他们让埃尔文进来，让利威尔靠在他的怀里，用全身的力量限制住他。他们尝试过用床单把他绑在床柱上，但他在被束缚的那一刻就把它们折断了，像火柴一样。这是一个很辛苦、很费劲的工作，埃尔文想起他把死去的战马从跌倒的战友身上抬起来，他整个身体拼命地起伏，竭尽全力拯救一个生命。接着，终于，萨莎用来照亮他盒子状的腹部的灯光开始抖动，医生大叫着：推！现在！现在！然后埃尔文的肩膀抵着他的脸颊，支撑着他的后背，冷静中带着一丝慌张，他也在说：推，利威尔！

接着，来自新生命的一声微弱、嘎吱作响的恸哭。就像门铰链吱吱作响的声音。在埃尔文的帮助下，他从他突出的腹部上看过去，看到医生擦拭那个小小的身体，向他们俩微笑：是个女孩。然后埃尔文把一杯热白兰地茶推进他的唇瓣，他就在这美好中失去了知觉。

当他突然倒向那宽阔的肩膀的时候，埃尔文问他：“你还好吗？”在他的大衣下，织物包裹着他和他熟睡的孩子，他在颤抖。他的身心都难以置信地痛苦、疲惫不堪。

雪下了起来。一辆马车在他们前方的路上停了下来。一个留着胡须、衣着得体的男人先走了下来，然后转身服侍他的夫人下马车。这对夫妇来自卡兰斯。他们走向他和埃尔文，带着开朗、友好的面容。这位女士有一头红褐色的头发，脸上的雀斑似一撒肉桂。那个男人一头乌发，尖尖的脸。从长相来看，这个孩子就像他们亲生的女儿。利威尔注意到，他们的衣服虽然朴素，但质量上乘。

“埃尔文·史密斯？利威尔？”那个男人说，紧张地笑笑，伸出一只手来握手，另一只手环在夫人的肩膀上。她激动地颤抖着，也带着微笑说：“已经这么冷了。也许我们应该找个暖和的地方坐下，然后点几杯茶。或许可以邀请你们吃一顿饭？”

“不用。”利威尔说，突兀甚至有点无礼。

“那就不必了，谢谢你。”埃尔文说。

利威尔解开于他而言过大的大衣，那实际上是埃尔文的，然后打开右边的挡板，露出了那个小鬼。他在底下还放上了自己的大衣和围巾。孩子被毯子包裹着，还盖着羊毛披肩，捆得像一根包装好的香肠。她的熟睡的脸粉粉粉嫩嫩，皱皱的，头上是一抹黑色的头发。他的黑色头发。

夫妻俩轻喘着，欣喜地呢喃着。

“她真美。”准妈妈说。她年轻、健康，她的丈夫也是。利威尔不清楚他们不能怀孕是谁的缺陷。

“她会衣食无忧的（want for nothing），”丈夫承诺道，“我们会爱她，视如己出。”

你最好是，利威尔想。但没有说出口的精力。

“她是我们的孩子了。”那个女人梦呓般地说道，看着这个孩子小小的脸，着了迷。

埃尔文轻推了一下他，利威尔才意识到是时候了。是时候放手了。

他松开了抱着她的手，然后递了出去，她的新妈妈早已向前倾，手臂准备好接过她了。离开利威尔温暖的身体和他令人安心的心跳声，她苏醒了过来然后开始哭，细细的恸哭。

她在他们中间停留了一会儿，哭得一塌糊涂，利威尔也被冻得一塌糊涂、心烦意乱，直到那个女人摇晃着向前把她抱了起来，把她稳稳地塞进她的胸脯，摇晃着她，喃喃着说着一些美好的东西：宝贝儿，亲爱的宝贝儿，我的小天使。直到她安静下来。

有些温热且湿润的东西从他的两腿之中流了下来，他闻到了鲜血那恶心而甜腻味道，令他眩晕。他自生产之后就一直在流血，他的产道一直没有很好地愈合。他的下腹有一个拳头大小的疼痛。他感觉那血是直直地从他的心里流出来的。

在紧绷的绑带下，他的的胸口在痛，他的乳头变硬，而且在溢乳。他不应该给她哺乳。他不应该为她洗浴。他应该从不……从不把他的脸贴在她的脸颊上，呼吸着她甜美的婴儿气息。刚从子宫出来，他就应该直接漠不关心把她推进陌生人的怀里。干脆利落地了断。

埃尔文说着所有他不关心的话，他没有力气去说。他让自己的脑袋倚着埃尔文的肩，他的双眼重重地闭着，一片空白。“我们把她托付给你们。考虑到我们的生活环境，以及在军中的地位，你们明白为什么我们不能让她和我们一起生活的。感谢你们收留她。我们的心与她同在。”

埃尔文重新为利威尔穿好大衣，单手扣上前面的口子，然后陷在了里面鲜血和新生儿的麝香之中。利威尔清晰地听到他咽了一口口水，犹豫了一下，然后才克制地快速说道：“我知道我没有权利过问这个……她是你们的，你们可以用你们认为合适的方法抚养她、教育她，然后是否让她知道她的亲生父母是谁，也是你们的选择。但……当她到了可以理解这些的年纪，我心里还是希望她能知道我和利威尔。我们并没有遗弃她，只是为了全人类的利益，我们不得不这么做。为了荣耀，为了责任……但，就像我说的，这是你们的选择。”

新爸爸郑重地点了点头，抽了抽鼻子，突然有点动容，然后把孩子和母亲圈在怀里。母亲轻柔地说道：“等她长大了，我们会告诉她关于她的父母的。”

 **父的罪会传递给子孙，父的罪会传递给子孙……** 利威尔噩梦中的祷告突然涌起，萦绕着他，让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，带着鲜血。

当他们转身要走的时候，想说点什么的冲动，想最后一次叫住他们和他的女儿的冲动向利威尔袭来，千百个念头在他的脑海中叫嚣着，但没有一个到达他的嘴边，除了——

“别让她冷着了！”他对着他们绝望地脱口而出。因为他感觉很冷，冷得发抖，感觉被抽空了血液。他的心，他的双眼，他曾经握住她的小手的手指，肯定已经结成了冰。

他看着那个丈夫回过头来随意地点了点头，露出一个安心的微笑，他们俩已经在讨好孩子了，固定好襁褓，抚摸着她的额头和她桃红的脸颊。他们上了马车。利威尔看着那个木质的踏板收了进去，门嘭地关上，然后传来一阵金属的声响，接着他们走了。他们留在雪地上的车痕宛如血迹。

**罪投下长长的阴影。罪的阴影源远流长。**

接着他看见肯尼从他身边离开，他长长的大衣拖出一个阴影。他和埃尔文都在没有父亲的环境中长大，独自地学习着如何像一个男人一样面对这个残酷的世界。而他们的遗产就是遗弃。

“利威尔！”埃尔文焦急地叫道，他才意识到自己正向一边倒去，“我就知道你应该在后面呆着。”

埃尔文扶着他走回他们的马车，利威尔每一步都在抽搐。

他们到达的时候，让·基尔希斯正对着自己的手哈气，他扛起步枪，打开车门，让埃尔文可以扶利威尔进去。他挥手嘶喊：“萨莎！”，然后她从树上跳了下来，手上拿着弓和箭，从另一边走进了马车。驾驶员是埃尔文在军队外信得过的人，他轻弹缰绳，在回去的路上马车辘辘作响。让和萨莎仍然警戒着敌人，利威尔蜷缩着坐着，祈祷没有人能闻见他身上的血腥味。

当他们到达总部的时候，另一股血从他体内流出，浸湿了他的裤子。他厌恶自己，推开了埃尔文想要搀扶的手，自己跳出了马车，他落地的时候摇晃了一会儿，然后用自己昏昏沉沉地阔步走回他们的房间，埃尔文在他身后紧紧地跟着。

他没有等门关上，就剥开被雪浸湿的大衣，他的腰带，拽掉他的靴子，脱掉裤子。他的大腿上沾满了鲜血。他自怨自艾地咆哮，跌跌撞撞地去够木质柜子的最上层的抽屉，那里他放着一卷专门处理这种情况的棉花。抓了一把，然后猛地坐在地上，抓着膝盖的背面展开自己，狠狠地把棉球塞进仍然流血的产道，嘶吼着疼痛，但他毫不在乎，他需要痛苦，需要燃烧。

“利威尔！”埃尔文朝他大喊，“不要这样。”

他抓起另外一卷硬塞进他的体内，因为实在太疼，他的身体都在摇晃。

“停下！”埃尔文在他去拿另外一卷的时候抓住了他的手腕，把他的手转过来压在他的胸口上，“如果你非要这样就伤害我吧。不要伤了你自己。”

就像洪水决堤，利威尔开始抽泣，久久地、深深地抽噎，这让他窒息，他的眼泪模糊了双眼，接着飞溅在地板上。他带着埃尔文翻了个身，把他压在身下，后背按在地板上。

“你还想让我杀了她！”他尖叫道，他的话含糊不清，以至于他自己的耳朵也几乎分辨不住来自己说了什么，“在我……不得不生下她之后，你让我把她送走了！”他对着空气大发雷霆，大喊着肮脏的词汇，“你甚至没有抱她！你甚至不敢看她！你这个懦夫！”

他想要埃尔文反咬一口，让他因此受伤，他太需要这个，就像他想要挠一个发炎的创口，用发疯的手指、钩状的指甲，任何可以让他的皮肤不再躁动的东西。但埃尔文没有这么做，只是单纯地、安静地承受了利威尔对他的每一个指责，说着“是的，是的”，直到他终于用尽了气力，跌倒在埃尔文的胸膛上，仍然流着泪：“为什么这么痛？”他啜泣着，像一个孩子。

埃尔文温柔地把他安置在床脚边，然后走到旁边的盆子里洗手，把圆圆的肥皂搓出泡沫，冲洗了两遍。用温热的毛巾把自己擦干，然后坐在利威尔张开的双腿前，小心翼翼又温柔地用手指伸进利威尔的身体里，把那已经被血水浸湿的、恶意揉成一团的棉花取出来，另外取出干净的棉花，然后轻轻地塞进去，观察着是否有疼痛的迹象。

“她是能让我保持清醒的唯一，”利威尔断断续续地、低声说道，“当他们……对我动手动脚，把我像动物一样绑起来，是她让我活着，让我有理由继续战斗。在那九个月里，是她保护了我。而现在，我不能再保护她了。”

“在她还未出生之前，你就已经为她而战了，”埃尔文说，他的声音里终于有了些斗志。他看着利威尔的眼神十分炙热，甚至抓着他的肩膀摇晃了一下，“我们在保护着她。我们在为她而战，也为全体人类。”他的眼睛没有聚焦着什么，目光从利威尔的身上移开，看向遥远的地平线，看向一个还不存在的世界，那个世界只有他能看见。“有朝一日，我们最终取得胜利，巨人被根除，人类可以再一次呼吸自由的空气。只有那一刻我们可以站在她的面前，无悔地说：是我们，你的父母。”

X

春天。利威尔将埃尔文的尸骨带回（carrying）罗塞之墙内，安葬他。

“你们不必来的。”他疲惫地说着，回头看了看跟在身后的三人组：艾伦、三笠、阿明。他们都面带悲伤、愧疚的神情，下巴朝着肚脐低下去。

“我们想……”艾伦的声音逐渐变得微不可闻。

“表达我们的敬意。”阿明安静地把艾伦的话补完。

“你们可以在我把他带回去以后再表达敬意。”他避开他们，带着他手中的重物走开，他的靴子像老骨头一般，踩在碎石上嘎吱作响。他怀中的这具遗骨，还隐约是个人样，但已经不再是埃尔文了。他那才华横溢（brilliant）、坚强不屈（indomitable）、令人火大（infuriating）的爱人（*和开头爹对妈的评价一致）已经离他而去了。自由之翼包裹在他干瘪的脸上，那是他为之而死的标志。

马车太宽了，无法挤进窄小的满是住房的街道，那是利威尔第一次安放埃尔文的地方，所以回去是一条漫长的路，能让他在走过破碎的鹅卵石的时候，思绪缱绻。他想起了埃尔文手心的温度。发现自己想要再一次听到埃尔文的声音，不论是在军中的怒吼还是在他耳边轻轻地耳语。他在回想他们最后一次做爱是什么时候，然后十分沮丧地发现他已经不记得了。然后就是愧疚。他让埃尔文死了。一击之下，他摧毁了埃尔文的两个梦：知道这个世界的秘密，以及站在他们的女儿面前告诉她这些。

他能听到他身后尾随的三个人。他从肩头看去，看到那几张脸，圆润、年轻，即使他们是士兵，已经被悲剧摧残得伤痕累累。但他们只是孩子，真的。

一阵钻心的疼从他的下腹袭来，他不得不停下片刻，靠向一堵摇摇欲坠的砖墙，呼吸。即使生产的疼痛随着时间的流逝而减弱，但从未真正离开他。仍然像幽灵一样缠绕着他。产下他的女儿以后，医生报告说这个过程已经撕碎了他的子宫。他已经无法在怀孕了，怀孕已经成了一个危险的尝试。当时埃尔文还活着，听到这个消息他看起来很受挫。但现在埃尔文已经死了，已经没有任何理由去尝试了。

“兵……兵长？”阿明缓缓地走近他，神情紧张，双手作出帮忙的手势，心存疑虑，“你还好吗？”

利威尔用他的鼻子缓缓地吸气、呼气，感觉到那个疼痛减轻，缩成像针头一样的大小。他的双腿突然感到无力和颤抖。“给，”他说，带着这遗体靠向他们，“你们自己要来的。所以来帮我。把他从我这抬走，然后放在马车上。”

他们三个人，小心翼翼且虔诚地把埃尔文抬走。利威尔缓慢地跟着他们，看着他们把他们的指挥官放在一条毯子上，耶格尔扯下自己带着翅膀的披风，放在那个沉甸甸的箱子上。

利威尔亲了亲自己的手指，然后轻触那被风刮起的羽翼：“别了，吾爱。（goodbye，my love）”

自由之翼今天看起来特别沉重。但如果这就是埃尔文为之献身的东西，那么他想看到最后。

X

秋天，万物凋零的季节，利威尔带着（carrying）一簇野花来到埃尔文的墓前。

“你不该来的。”他叫道，然后快速地回头看，就像他在抓贼。

一个小小的身影，蓝色的织物一闪而过，逃到了附近的树后，消失在视野中。他叹了口气，然后继续爬上山丘，就算不看他也知道她会鬼鬼祟祟地跟着他、吃力地爬上来，嘴里喘着气。

他跪在埃尔文的墓碑前，低下头，用手掌触摸地面。“希望你已安息，”他轻声喃喃道。花从他的手里轻轻地落在地上，“耶格尔现在在海外闯祸。你能相信吗？今天我要和其他人一起离开了。我必须去救他的小命，然后揍他一顿。祝我好运（luck）。”他亲吻着冰冷的花岗岩，然后轻声说：“我希望你也能看到大海。”

他起身离开，实际上距离军事区域也有很长一段距离了，然后他放慢了脚步，停了下来。他朝肩后偷看了一眼。

那个女孩从她藏着的地方走了出来，像一座天使的纪念雕像，她站在埃尔文的墓前，一支紫罗兰在她的手中旋转，像一支魔杖。她的脚步有点摇摆，她的嘴有节奏地一开一合，也许在唱着歌或者什么小调。她用拳头揉了揉她那双大眼睛，里面满是悲伤。

他应该离开。他想离开。但又一次，像看到了幽灵，他脑海中浮现肯尼离开时外套拖出的影子。

**父的罪会传递给子孙……**

‘你的母亲应该听我的把你堕掉’肯尼在他的记忆里含混不清地对他说。

‘明天一早就去预约手术’埃尔文的亡灵对他低语。

**罪投下长长的阴影。**

混蛋养出更多的混蛋是有原因的，这与在地下还是地上毫无关系。欺凌和施虐加诸在他们年幼之时，然后诞下更多的同类。

**罪的阴影源远流长。**

但老莱奇，愚蠢如他，从未真正完成他的祷告。利威尔曾在一个不眠之夜，耳边燃烧着记不太清的文字，在烛光之下找到了剩下的那句话： **正是因为父辈承担着罪的沉重，子孙得以走向自由。**

不知不觉，他的脚带着（carried）他走回了墓碑，回到了那个孩子身边。她转身，用那双惹人爱怜的眼睛仰望他。埃尔文的眼睛。她的脸圆圆的但下巴尖尖的，就像一滴倒挂的眼泪。她有一头乌黑的秀发，被干净地收拾成了波波头，留着厚厚的刘海。她仍然是个孩子，她的外貌还会改变。她可以保持现在这样做最小的改变，长成像利威尔那样宛如精灵。或者她的脸可以变得更为坚毅、棱角分明，她的颧骨凸起，鼻子上扬，直到她长得更像——

这想法令人伤痛。

“你的父母呢？”他问。

她盯着他，阴沉着脸，睁大眼睛，然后尖声说道：“我知道你是谁。”她用一根瘦小的手指指着他：“你们是我真正的父母，对吗？”

她穿着蓝色，颜色之深接近于黑。他对此感到没有理由的不满。让这孩子穿上黄色、绿色、苹果的红、热情的粉色。她理应远离死亡和悲剧。不要让她穿上这哀伤的颜色。

对于她这个年纪而言，她很矮很瘦小，但他知道这并不是因为营养不良。营养不良是他身材矮小的原因，但这永远与她无关。他知道这个，因为他坚持与她的父母通信，还承担了她一部分的伙食费。这小鬼吃得像个国王。

他单膝跪下，这样可以好好地看一看她：“你叫什么名字？”

“劳拉。”

他知道，但他想让她说出来。想听到她如小鸟一般清脆的声音，自信地向一个没有巨人的世界宣布她是谁。

“我是利威尔，劳拉。”

她点头。吮了一下她的下嘴唇：“我知道。我听说了关于你的一切。还有Cur-man-der。”她用贝壳一般粉色的指甲划出了埃尔文的名字，然后坚定地说：“我想成为像你一样的人。”

他的眼睛湿润了。像他一样的人吗？他的世界里充满了死亡和丧友之痛，紧绷的钢丝和火药的味道，为生存的摸爬滚打和人性残酷的丑恶。但……也有一些好的东西，在这地狱中央的一小片天堂之地。荣耀。战友情谊。爱的苦与甜。埃尔文。遥远的地平线。

他伸出手，将一缕头发别在她的耳后，他对自己这么容易做出这个动作有一丝惊讶。这是她还是婴儿之时离开他的双手之后，他第一次碰到她。

“我的希望（hope），”他说，然后他停了下来。埃尔文曾经警告过他，当她从他的子宫里出来之后不要给她命名。该死，他曾经警告过他不要这么做的。给她命名，就会去承认她、占有她、渴望她。但他情难自已。当他为她奔劳、挣扎、流血的时候，她的眼睛、对她的爱，他感觉到一个名字呼之欲出，宛如一个小小的、快乐的喘息。那是他心中一个平静而快乐的呢喃，就算他身处险境。

他清了清嗓子，摇了摇头让自己清醒一下。“我的希望（hope），”他说，“这是为了你能健康快乐地成长。结交朋友。玩耍。继续成长。爱你在家里的那对父母。了解这个我们所在的世界。了解……他。”他说到这里，感觉到了来自他的心中的积年的疼痛，然后他们都转过阴郁的脑袋，看着那个灰色的石板，它提醒着世人，埃尔文·史密斯曾经活过，“了解所有事。等再长大一点，你就会明白。到了那时，如果你还想继续成为像我这样的人。我会一直等着你，要么在这里……”他触摸地面，然后希望这不是一个预兆，“要么在外面（out there）。”

他不指望她能理解。真正的理解。现在就理解。但她对他点头，这让他感到满足，她的眼睛又大又蓝。是埃尔文的眼睛。然后，出人意料地，她突然朝他奔来，然后死死地抱住了他。他一动不动了好一阵，很是震惊，她瘦小的身躯戳在他身上好几处地方，她的气息在他的脖子上呼呼作响。然后，缓缓地，他张开双手，回抱了她，感受她小小的心脏砰砰的声音，像小鸟的心脏，那只被伊莎贝尔带回来的小鸟，被悉心照顾直到它可以从地下飞出，去往自由的天空。

飞吧，我的小鸟。我的希望，我希望你能翱翔。

他们分开的时候，她抽着鼻涕。他用干净的手帕给她擦了擦鼻子。捏了捏她的下巴，“现在快走吧。晚饭要迟到了。”

他看着她小跳着下了山丘，她头上的波波头就像一个黑色的蘑菇帽。一个满面愁容，戴着眼镜的女人在入口处等着她，抓着她，然后掸了两下她的屁股。可能是一个家庭教师。看来劳拉还逃学。他笑了笑，然后决定开始喜欢她。

“利威尔，”韩吉出现在他身侧。她戴着眼罩的脸很阴郁，她的鼻子是粉红色的。她大概刚刚去了在军事区域里马布里特的墓地才过来。他们都有自己小小的、任务前仪式。她向他点点头，“是时候了。”

他跟着她下了山丘，将自由之翼又一次甩在他的肩膀上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eien-Ni写的“Her Name Was Hope”实在是太棒了！（*这是Eien-Ni太太从EllenD太太的“Life in Unexpected Place”中得到灵感写出的短文，我还没来得及看，写得不错的话应该会翻）  
> 他们的女儿的法定名称是劳拉（因为古墓丽影真是太酷炫了）（*臣附议）但利威尔在她出生的时候私心给她取名为希望（hope）  
> 非常感谢大家读完这个故事！我非常希望你们能喜欢，因为这是我的热情来源。请！一如既往，留下你们的反馈，让我知道你们的想法！！  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> 【译后记】  
> 再次重申，如果各位有能力，一定要读一读原文。EllenD太太用词非常缱绻，恰到好处，就像蛋包饭上毫不吝啬地浇上了一大勺温度适口的咖喱，美味至极。  
> 一些单词暗含的东西，中文是无法表达出来的，就比如本文标题“carry”，内涵之大也实在想不出什么比较合适(私以为“负重前行”还算能表达)。再加上EllenD太太场景描绘我认为非常唯美，简单几个词汇就能勾勒浪漫的意境，比如在祭坛上的那段。而且太太很喜欢前后呼应(jsc：好耶)“head and heart”、那几句邪教徒的祷告词、几个carrying 贯穿始末，文章结构真的非常精妙。  
> 虽然我有努力还原意境，但在翻译的时候难免为了贴合中文的语言习惯加上了很多原作没有直接写出来的暗表达，也适当的“无视”了一些词汇没有直接翻出来。那种用词节奏创造出来的音律和单词本身传达的意境，是语言固有的鸿沟，再加上我在遴选中文词汇替代的时候也有个人的理解在里面。所以相当于二次创作了本文。这也是授权的必要性所在。  
> 当然我把这篇文章翻译出来，除了满足我个人的xp以外(反正我爽完了)，原意也是想把原文安利出去。在优秀的原文面前，译文总是很苍白。所以有能力还请阅读原文，记得给EllenD太太点赞留评论哦！
> 
> 译者wb id：ANDrraX，有bug请和我说，谢谢！


End file.
